


I’m Happy I Met You

by White_Ferret



Series: Micheal Duplain-Cheng [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gabriel Agrest and Adurey Bourgeois' A+ parenting, Genderbent!Marinette, Good!Chloe, M/M, Marc Anciel & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug are Cousins, Maybe Alya salt, Protective!Luka, Protective!Nino, Tomoe Tsurigi is trying to be a good parent, don't know yet, no beta we die like Emilie Agreste, protective!chloe, protective!kagami
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Ferret/pseuds/White_Ferret
Summary: Kagami didn’t understand why people acted so weird or crazy when they fell in love. She wouldn’t know because she’s never fallen in love. However, her mother decided to send her to Collège Françoise Dupont. She saw a boy. He was small and clumsy but he was adorable. She got to know him and she found herself falling in love with him.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Nathalie Sancoeur, Luka Couffaine & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marc Anciel & Marinette Duplain-Cheng, Marc Anciel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Nathaniel Kurtzberg & Marinette Duplain-Cheng
Series: Micheal Duplain-Cheng [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956202
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	1. Preview

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will be Kagami’s point of view of meeting Micheal. Micheal is Marinette by the way. Micheal is not friends with Alya but he is friends with Nino and Chloe.

Kagami smiled slightly as she walked to her class. Her mother had decided to send her to Françoise Dupont High School. She didn’t know why but she was happy nonetheless. She would finally get to be a normal teenager!

Unfortunately, it was already the second day of the semester. Due to the attack yesterday and all the paperwork that needed to be filled out, she had missed the first day. But she wouldn’t let it bother her. She made it her goal to make at least one friend. 

She walked into class and she noticed there was a boy there. He was sitting in the back row. That was a bit of a shock because it was twenty minutes before class started! She studied him a bit and she blushed a bit. He had hair so dark blue it was almost black. He wore a dark gray jacket and a white shirt. His eyes were the most beautiful shade of bluebell she had ever seen. He also wore a pair of black earrings.

He seemed to know he was being watched because he looked up from his sketchpad. He noticed her and his eyes widened. She looked at him and introduced herself. He smiled slightly and said his name was Micheal Dupain-Cheng. He said she could sit next to him if she wanted.

Kagami, seeing the chance to make a friend, agreed. He opened his backpack and pulled out a small box. He opened it and inside lay some macaroons. They were black and red. Micheal offered her one. Kagami though about it for a second. She didn’t remember ever having one, and they looked so good. She just mentally shrugged and said ‘fuck it’. She took one.

As soon as she bit it, her eyes widened. It was one of the best things she had ever had. The boy beamed at her and took one too before slipping the box back in his backpack. She finished her macaroon and peaked at his sketchpad. He was designing a suit. It looked wonderful.

“The suit looks beautiful. But I have a question. Do you design clothes?”

The boy blushed a bit from embarrassment.

“I do. I want to be a fashion designer. I already have a website where people can give me commissions and I make them. I then send the commission to them.”

He liked the smallest bit proud of this and Kagami smiled a bit. She decided she liked Micheal. She talked to him until class started. Everyone came in. A boy with red hair said hi to Micheal and sat on the other bench in the back. Micheal smiled over to him and said hello back. 

Micheal liked back at Kagami and said that the boy was called Nathaniel. He was an artist and one of her best friends. Kagami just nodded.


	2. Kagami’s POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is going to be a bit different from the last chapter but no big differences. Hope you enjoy

I smiled as I walked in to class. Finally, I could be a normal teenager. The semester already started yesterday but due to last minute paperwork and the attack, I could only join the school today. 

I was very surprised when mother told me she was sending me here. Mother has high expectations of me and believes she is the only one fit to teach me. I walk into the classroom, fully expecting it to be empty.

It was twenty minutes before class started after all. But I’m surprised to see someone there. It’s a boy and he appears to be drawing. He’s sitting at the back room on the left side. He has hair so dark blue it’s almost black. He’s wearing a black jacket and a white shirt. He’s also wearing black earrings. He seems to be able to tell that someone is watching him because he looks up.

He smiles at me and introduces himself. “Hello. I didn’t see you there. My name is Micheal Duplain-Cheng. What is your name?”

He speaks formally too and I internally sigh in relief. I know my way of speaking, formal and blunt, makes some people uncomfortable. 

“My name is Kagami. I am new here.”

I don’t tell him my last name because I don’t wish to be treated differently due to my family. He asks if I want to sit next to him. I say yes because I see the chance to make a friend.

I walk over to the back and sit next to him. He opens his backpack and pulls out a black and red box. He opens it and I see inside lay some black and red macaroons. I smile a bit. It’s so small it’s unnoticeable. He offers me one. Black and red are my favorite colors and I don’t remember ever having a macaroon. Mother would never let me. But what she doesn’t know won’t hurt her. I do a mental shrug and internally say ‘fuck it’.

I take one and bite it. It’s one of the most delicious things I have ever tasted in my life! I notice he takes one too and puts the box away. I savor the taste in my mouth as I sneak a peek at his sketchpad. It’s a beautifully drawn suit. It still needs to be colored but it’s wonderful.

I ask Micheal about it. “I want to be a fashion designer when I grow up. I already have a website where people can give me commissions. I make the clothes and then I send them to the person who gave me the commission. What do you want to do Kagami?”

I blink in shock. I have never been asked what I want. My mother makes those decisions for me. “I wish to go into fencing.” 

Micheal beams are me and in that moment I question if he’s actually a human or sunshine personified. We talk for awhile and others start coming in. A boy with red hair walks in and sits on the back row on the right side after says hi to Micheal and welcoming me to school.

“His name is Nathaniel. He’s an aspiring artist and one of my best friends.” 

I just nod. So far, this day is going great.


	3. I don't have a chapter name so *insert good chapter name here*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End of the day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry for the long break. My motivation to write just disappeared. I'm so sorry. I'll try to update some of my fanfics more but I can't make any promises.

The rest of the day went well. At lunch I sat with Micheal, Nathaniel, and a boy named Nino. Apparently the three are childhood best friends. The other two were quick to accept me as part of their group and they treated me as they would any other teenager. Apparently, all three were artists; just different kinds. Nino's art was music, Nathaniel's was drawing, and Micheal's was fashion. I did feel the slightest bit left out because I wasn't an artist, not that I would tell the others that, but Micheal said that I was also an artist. My art was with my epee. (Don't know if that's the right term/fencing sword. If not, I apologize.)

He said that with such a beaming smile that I couldn't help smile the tiniest bit myself. We were all talking and having a nice time when a girl came over. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a white and black striped shirt with a yellow jacket. She also wore a belt and white pants with a pair of sunglasses on her head. She glanced at Nathaniel, Nino, and me before her eyes settled on Micheal. "Dupain-Cheng. I see you're still wearing the same old trashy clothes as always. Maybe because you can't afford anything else." 

I decided then and there that I don't like her. I don't even know her name but I already don't like her. I glared at her and she must have seen. "Aww, do you have a guard dog now? How pathetic."

Micheal just glared at her while Nathaniel smirked. "What's pathetic is that you feel the need to belittle others to make yourself feel better." I felt my mouth open in shock. Out of the three, Nathaniel is the quietest. Nino smirked and just said "Ohh, get burned." The blondy just huffed before stomping off. As soon as her back was turned Nino raised his hand and Nathaniel hit it. I think it's called a high-five?

"Who was that?" I ask. Micheal just looks at me slightly shocked before answering. "That was Chloe Bourgeois. AKA the mayor's daughter. Dupont used to have a super strict no bullying policy but when you're the mayor's daughter, you can get away with anything."

"Why did she make fun of you? From what I've seen, you haven't done anything to her today. And it's only the second day."

Micheal just smiled sadly. "Chloe and I have known each other for years. We've always been in the same classes so we know each other. I don't really know why she hates me, but it's always been that way. Same for Nino and Nath. She bullies them and Marc, another childhood friend, just because they hang out with me."

I raise an eyebrow at the mention of a new name. "Marc?"

Micheal nods. "He's also an artist. His form of art is his writing. He was sick today so he's not here but he should get better soon. I can't wait for you to meet him!" I just smile at his enthusiasm. But I can't help but notice a small blush on Nathaniel's face. Maybe he has a crush on Marc? 

The rest of lunch goes by quickly and smoothly. For the rest of the day, everything's fine. Chloe tried to bother them again but all of us just ignored her. As we were leaving, Micheal invited us over to his house to hang out. I know mother would never allow that so I had to decline. Micheal gets a determined look in his eyes and says "Well, I'll just have to bring you some treats tomorrow!"

I felt myself blush a bit. "That's not necessary. You do not have to do that."

"No, but I want too."

Nino just looks at me with mock pity. "Dudette, don't even try. When Mike sets his mind on something, nothing and no one can stand in his way."

Nathaniel just nods with a solemn look on his face. Micheal just looks at them and pouts. He looks absolutely adorable. I see my ride arrive and say goodbye to my... friends? Yes, I think I can call them friends.

As I get into the car, my mother asks me about my day. As I tell her, I can't help the small smile on my face as I think about my new friends.


End file.
